


At the Edge of the Sea

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2011 <a href="http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsontongue</b></a> Drabble/Flash Fiction Roulette; prompt: a picture of a <a href="http://www.billemory.com/2010/03/moving-on-change-of-address.html"><b>beach road</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	At the Edge of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) Drabble/Flash Fiction Roulette; prompt: a picture of a [**beach road**](http://www.billemory.com/2010/03/moving-on-change-of-address.html)

The world began to brighten around them, the stars to fade against the lightening sky. Viggo pushed down on the gas, driving the car harder and faster, surprising Sean with the rush of power against his chest. He glanced at Viggo, saw his eyes catch the growing dawn, a faint sparkle and flash of blue, and wondered what he was thinking, why they were here. But he left the silence in the car undisturbed, content to let the mystery unfold.

They reached the apex of the road and Viggo lurched the heavy machine to a stop, disentangled himself from the seat and stepped out onto the gravel and hard-packed ground. When Sean didn't immediately follow, he poked his head inside, urgency written across his face, and whispered "Come on." By the time Sean was out of the car, Viggo had scrabbled onto the roof so Sean joined him, biting back the question and an urge to laugh.

Then he turned toward the road ahead of them and any thought of laughter disappeared into the dawn. Gold and amber and hints of pink rippled from the horizon, orange-y red streaked across low-hanging clouds, the water transformed into crystalline sapphires as the new day came to life before them. Neither said a word until the sun had broken free of the Earth and was well on its way across the sky. Then Viggo looked at Sean and reached for him, the gentle touch of a strong hand across the nape of Sean's neck, pulling him in.

"Happy anniversary," Viggo said, his voice deep and rough against the flood of sensation, before Sean closed the distance between them, allowed their shared emotions to mingle and dance in the hushed air.


End file.
